


Hello,Uncle Gabriel

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKA, Alexander Calvert is precious, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), By Gabriel, Castiel is Gabriel's favorite Bro, Castiel is Jack's Dad, Castiel is in the empty, Dead Castiel, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel ain't dead, Gabriel will play, Gen, Jack - Freeform, Jack is a cinnamon roll and must be protected, Lucifer being called Lucy, Nephilim, Spoilers, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, While Sam and Dean are away, Who's in the bunker?, Written before Gabriel was revealed to be alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: An unfamiliar man shows up at The Bunker while Sam and Dean are on a hunt. Who is he and what does he want with Jack? Set before Castiel annoyed the entity into bringing him back to life.





	Hello,Uncle Gabriel

"Hey, kiddo. Seen any Nephilim babies around here?"

Jack's head snapped up, and he came eye to eye with a man he had never met. Jack's stomach sank. Sam and Dean had left him in the bunker with firm instructions to not let anyone in, and he had already failed. What would Dean do?

But right now Jack had bigger problems. How to get rid of him?

 _Lie, kid._ A voice in his head that sounded like the eldest Winchester said.

Straightening, he smiled in a way he hoped seemed sincere, he shook his head. "I have not seen any children around here. Sorry."

The man looked at him, really looked at him, and Jack suppressed a shiver. It almost seemed like the man could see into his soul. Something about him was almost familiar, but for all Jack knew he was being enchanted, or it was a shapeshifter. Then, the odd man grinned.

"You sure about that, kid? You certainly feel like a Nephilim to me. Though I'll admit, I've never met an Archangel hybrid before." He said

 

Jack cocked his head as the man spoke to him. He still didn't understand who this stranger was. He could tell the man was an angel, and a powerful one at that. He almost felt like his sire, but he knew Lucifer was in an alternate plane of existence so he couldn't possibly be an Archangel.

"You look like Cas when you do that, kid." The man said, smirking as he unwrapped a candy bar.

"You knew my father well?" Jack questioned, wondering how much longer he could stall this man before Sam and Dean came back. The stranger's teeth gleamed as he bit off a large chunk of chocolate.

"So, you consider Cassie to be your father? Wouldn't Lucy get a kick out of that?" The man murmured to himself, amusement in his voice before raising his voice again, "I sure did. I practically raised him. Where is good old Castiel?" The Mystery Man asked, his voice light.

The smile remained still on his face, and Jack wondered if it hurt him to do that for so long.

 

Jack's heart ached as he was once again reminded hid chosen father was... "Dead." He responded flatly. The man frowned, a darkness appearing in his eyes for a second before smiling again. 

"That is problematic. See kid, my name's Gabriel. I'm your uncle. Let's go see what those two woo-ha's are doing. Then we'll see if we can find a way to resurrect my pain in the ass brother, that is if the Winchesters haven't already."


End file.
